


Something New

by NothingImportant



Series: Four Words [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingImportant/pseuds/NothingImportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I guess i did decide to write a sequel. Here's the first Chapter. I started writing this cause I'm having issues with my apocalypse story....Feedback is appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess i did decide to write a sequel. Here's the first Chapter. I started writing this cause I'm having issues with my apocalypse story....Feedback is appreciated.

Tobin woke with a start. She glanced over at her clock and 4:21 etched in bright red stared back at her. She knew that she had fallen asleep crying again based on how her pillow was still damp. It wasn’t the first time tonight she had woken up, and she knew that this time would just be a repeat of last time. It had been a rough few weeks. She had finally gotten together with her friend Alex after she and her boyfriend, Servando, had broken up. They were together for quite a few months and everything was going smoothly. She had begun to think that maybe someday she would get the courage to buy Alex a ring. Then Alex had been traded to the newly formed Orlando Pride. They had promised each other that they would do the long distance thing. 

The only problem was that Servando, also lived in Orlando. Tobin had seen him over at Alex’s apartment when they were on FaceTime and Alex had told Tobin that she didn’t love her anymore. Que the weeks of sadness and self-loathing that Tobin was feeling. To make matters worse tomorrow she flew to Phoenix for her first national team camp since her break-up with Alex. She was incredibly nervous about it, which was unlike her. She never lost her cool. But Alex did that to her. 

She finally got to sleep again after who knows how long. All she knew was that she had to be at the airport at 9 and that new tears were slowly tracing their way down her cheeks and onto her pillow. 

 

*********

 

When she finally got to Phoenix, the warm air hit her in the face. Of course it was in the middle of winter and the weather in Portland was very different. She supposed it wasn’t really that hot, but the temperature difference between the two cities was very noticeable. She noticed the person who was supposed to meet her and she walked over to where he waited. 

“Are we waiting for anyone else?” she asked

“Nope your the only one at this time.”

Internally grateful that she wouldn’t have to talk to any of her teammates yet, she got into the car and they sped away to the hotel where the team was staying. On the way to the hotel she thought about who her roommate was going to be. She knew that she would be a mess if it was Alex. But she also sort of hoped that she didn’t have Kelley as a roommate either, because she knew about the whole mess. Somewhat cynically she was glad that Lauren and A-rod weren’t at camp. Lauren because she retired and A-rod because she was pregnant again. She was happy for her friends but she was conflicted on about them not being here. They would want to talk about it, which she wasn’t sure if she was ready for. On the flip side they would have been supportive of her. 

Once they reached the hotel Tobin grabbed her suitcase and lugged into the lobby. She was met by another USWNT coach and was informed that she would be in Room 218 with Christen Press. Breathing a sigh of relief she went up the elevator to her room. When she opened the door she could tell that Press wasn’t here yet. Which was fine. She started unpacking her things and putting them in the limited space that the hotel rooms had for clothes and personal belongings. 

An hour after Tobin was all unpacked and she had just started to watch some TV, the door to her room opened and Christen walked in. 

“Hey Tobin how was your flight here?” she asked.

“Pretty good. Excited to start training for qualifiers.”

“Yeah me too! Gotta defend our gold medals!”

Tobin smiled at the comment. It was going to be nice having Press as a roommate. She was very enthusiastic about soccer and life. Qualities that she shared. Well before Alex broke her. She needed to find a solid ground and get back to her normal self.

 

********

The team went out to dinner that night. Tobin decided that she should sit the Press, Meghan Klingenberg and Morgan Brian. As she sat down Press quirked her eyebrow at Tobin.

“Thought you’d be sitting with Alex.”

Tobin’s stomach flipped inside of her. “Thought maybe I’d try and sit with you guys to build my tolerance for you up.” she joked.

Christen laughed, while Meghan gave her a fake glare. Instantly she knew that she could get along with these girls. She looked up and caught Kelley’s eye and smiled. Kelley winked back and returned to her conversation with Alex and Hope. When their food arrived Tobin realized exactly how hungry she was. She hadn’t eaten all day.

“Slow down Tobs, or you’ll choke. And I’m not the best at the heimlich maneuver,” Christen said.

This made Tobin laugh and she barely swallowed her food before she started to choke. This camp might not be so bad after all she thought to herself. 

 

**********

The next morning came bright and early. They started training today and Coach Ellis wanted to start at 8. Tobin was not used to getting up this early so she barely remembers getting up and showering and going to breakfast.

“Hey you ok? You see like your not even here.” Christen asked.

“Yeah I’m fine Press, just not used to getting up so early anymore.”

 

Christen winked at her and walked over to a table to sit. Tobin decided that she wanted to eat her breakfast in her room so she did that. After she was finished she got ready for practice. 

Practice was relatively easy for national team camp. But it was the first one in quite a while, so Tobin understood. They did some ball control drills and then did some cardio workouts to get them fit for the next couple of weeks. Tobin lost herself in her work and before she knew it the practice was over. When she got back to the hotel she decided that an ice bath wouldn’t be a bad idea. She filled the tub with cold water and ran to the ice machine at the end of their hallway and grabbed a few buckets of ice and dumped them into the water.

The water felt good on her sore muscles. She set the timer on her phone for fifteen minutes and closed her eyes. She thought about the events of the past few weeks and she thought about Christen. How she was being super nice and how she seemed to be going out of her way to talk to Tobin. Maybe she should tell Christen. Or maybe she shouldn’t, she didn’t have to decide right now. Just thinking about Alex and Servando made her upset. 

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened and Christen walked in. 

“Oh crap Tobin, I’m so sorry. I didn't realize you were in her!”

“It’s ok. Just taking an ice bath.”

Christen sighed in relief. “Ok I’ll just come back in when your done.” 

As Christen was leaving, Tobin saw her eyes look her up and down. Is she checking me out? Tobin thought to herself. When Christen noticed that Tobin had caught her she turned a bright shade of red before exiting the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. 

“Maybe I really need to talk to her about what happened with Alex.” Tobin thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. I'll try writing more of Tales soon but I'm kinda into this story.

The first week of camp went by in a blur. She avoided Alex, its true, but Alex didn’t make a point of trying to talk to her either. People noticed by thankfully no one said anything. She began to spend her time with Christen, Meghan and Morgan more and more. She oddly enough missed Yael, and the times when they would make their stupid soccer tennis videos for Studio 90. If she was honest that was something that would be able to keep her mind off of things, better than anything.

That being said she still got up to some mischief with Christen. One night they decided to play ding dong ditch on Kelley and Hope. They had a corner room so they could easily make their getaway. They quietly tip toed to Kelley’s room. Tobin pressed her ear to Kelley’s door to make sure that they were even in their room. Tobin could hear the TV on and Kelley telling something to Hope. She looked at Christen and put her finger to her lips to tell her to be quiet. She took a step back and slammed her fist against the door as loud as she could.

Christen and Tobin ran as fast as they could and turned the corner. They ran until the hallway met another and turned down that one. 

“TOBIN! I know that was you! Wait until I get you back!” Hope yelled. They also heard the unmistakeable laugh of Kelley telling Hope to chill out.

Tobin looked at Christen and started to giggle. They quietly sneaked back to their room and Tobin collapsed on her bed and the laughs escape from her body. Christen looked over and started laughing again. Not so much from playing ding dong ditch, but from the fact that Tobin couldn’t seem to stop herself from laughing. 

“Man I haven’t laughed like that for a while.” Tobin whispered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. 

Christen stopped laughing and looked at Tobin in what could be taken as concern. “Tobin,” she started not sure how to continue. “I guess I’ve noticed that you’ve been quieter this camp than normal. Is everything all right?”

Tobin looked at her and Christen could tell she was deep in thought. 

“I guess I haven’t told anyone other than A-rod, Lauren and Kelley. Alex and I broke up.”

“Oh…” Christen didn’t really know what to say. 

“It happened shortly after she got traded to the Pride. We kept in contact pretty well for two weeks after she moved. We talked and decided to try long distance. But after those two weeks we didn’t talk as much. Needless to say one night we were on FaceTime and Servando showed up at her place. I guess she got back together with him pretty quickly. You know he plays in Orlando also.”

“Tobin, I’m sorry I didn’t know. And I asked about Alex the other day. I’m really sorry.”

“Don’t be Christen. It’s ok. It actually feels really good to talk to you about it. This last week has been pretty fun pulling pranks with you guys. I guess Alex and I breaking up has been a little bit of a blessing, because I’ve gotten to know you guys a lot better this camp. Thanks for listening. Just do me a favor? Don’t tell anyone, I’ll tell them when I’m ready.”

Christen pulled Tobin into a hug and whispered, “No problem, that’s what friends are for.”

**********

The next day Tobin went to breakfast a little bit early. She had woken up and didn’t want to wake Christen before the alarm went off so she took her bible and went to the lobby to eat. She had been there about ten minutes when the chair opposite was pulled away from the table and someone sat down. Expecting to see Christen she was surprised when Alex’s face was the one staring back at her. 

“Alex, I thought you were Christen..”

“Nope sorry to disappoint. Can we talk?”

“About what exactly?”

“I think you know what we should talk about.”

Tobin swallows the food in her mouth and pushes her plate away. She honestly wasn’t really ready to confront Alex about what had happened. But, she had to sometime and now was as good as any.

“Ok Alex. I thought that we were in love and that someday maybe we would get married. I thought that long distance wouldn't be a problem because we got along so well. I was willing to do anything for you. And to find that a month into your move to Orlando you had found someone else. It seems like that happened insanely fast. And to have it be Servando, who hurt you immensely when we were playing in Portland? It was just a huge slap to the face.”

Tobin looked at Alex for her reaction. She could tell that Alex was trying to extend an olive branch but Tobin finally got all of her frustration out on Alex. 

“Tobin all I can say is that I am sorry. I should have told you right away, and yes it was fast but he’s changed.”

“I bet he has.” Tobin said in her most sarcastic voice possible.

“Well I’m glad we talked.” Alex said as she got up. Tobin could tell that there were tears in her eyes. 

“Shit….” she sighed.

*********

That day at practice was one of the tougher ones. Predictably her chemistry with Alex was worse than ever and people noticed. However, her chemistry with Christen kept improving. Where it had been that Tobin would assist Alex with a ton of goals, it was now Christen who she was beginning to get a lot of assists. Since she was sort of angry she left everything on the field. 

Afterwards back at the hotel she went to the trainers room and got a massage. As she lay there feeling the stress and tension leave her muscles she thought about how she was playing. She felt like she had never played better and a lot was due to the fact that she had good chemistry with most of the forwards on the team. She also started to think about how effortless her friendship with Christen was. If she was honest with herself, she maybe had a little bit of a school-girl crush on Press. But when going down that avenue of thought, she didn’t want to say anything for flirt with her until she was sure it wasn’t just a rebound. She was never that kind of person.

After the massage, which was heavenly, she went back to her room. Press was sitting on her bed reading a book. She looked up when Tobin walked into the room.

“Great practice today Tobs. You were on fire!”

“Thanks! You didn’t do too bad yourself. You got me quite a few assists today.” Tobin said with a laugh. 

“No problem,” Christen laughed. “But I saw that you were talking to Alex this morning. Are you ok?”

“Yeah finally got a lot out that I needed to say to her a long time ago. I guess I was kinda mad today, which made me practice as hard as I could”

Christen put her book down and walked over to Tobin to give her a hug. “You know I’m here for you if you need me, right?”

“Yeah, thank you. You’ve helped me a ton this camp being able to just be here.”

 

Whoa, Tobin thought. Where did that come from?

Christen sat back down on her bed and gave Tobin a mischievous grin. “So more ding dong ditch tonight? I’m thinking of hitting the new captains. I mean Carli would flip out if she couldn't catch us.”

Tobin smiled. “I’m so down.” 

Yep that school-girl crush. It’s for real she thinks. I just need to know if she feels the same. Tobin sighed as she thought about this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one. Hope you like it

The rest of camp went well. Tobin spent almost every night hanging out with Christen either chatting or doing something ridiculous. Their teammates were starting to notice the amount of time they were spending together. 

Kelley confronted Tobin the penultimate night of their camp. “Hey Tobs, didn’t you and Alex just break up like a month and a half ago? Are you and Press a thing?”

Tobin was a taken aback. She thought she had been hiding her feelings well. “No Kels. We’re just friends.”

“Well you guys are spending a lot of time together. And I can see it in your face that you might have a little bit of a crush..” Kelley joked with Tobin.

“No we’re just friends. Besides I couldn’t jump into anything right now anyway. It still hurts whenever I think about what Alex and I had.”

“Ok Tobs, just checking in.”

Tobin was glad that her friends cared about her, but she wished they would keep away from this topic for a bit yet. She knew that probably wasn’t the healthiest way to deal with the break-up, but it was the one she was most comfortable with. 

To top everything off they won their friendly against Ireland at the end of camp. After the afternoon game the team decided to go out for one last hurrah before they all went their separate ways the next day. So Tobin got ready for the night. Unlike a lot of her teammates it didn’t take her very long to get ready. She showered and applied a little makeup, but nothing to serious. She pulled out her favorite v-neck shirt and pair of black skinny jeans. The ones with a hole at the knee. She grabbed a beanie and put it on her head and she was ready to hit the town. 

When Christen was finally down getting ready Tobin walked to the lobby with her. They got into a cab with Ali and Ashlyn, who of course held hands the whole way to the bar. This made Tobin reflect on how she truly felt about Christen. She enjoyed spending time with her, and they had some fun adventures. Or misadventures, depending on which teammate you asked. Carli really was not impressed with them ding dong ditching her earlier that week. 

She was sure she had a small crush but it could easily be a just friends type of thing. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a punch on her shoulder.

“You seem like your miles away tonight.” Christen said.

“Yeah I guess, just have some things on my mind.”

“Is it Alex?” Christen whispered.

“Yeah.” Tobin felt bad for lying, but she couldn’t really tell Christen what was going on inside of her head. 

“Hey don’t worry about it. You’ll get over her in no time. Besides it’s her loss.”

Tobin smiled at Christen grateful for the compliments and the understanding nature of her new friend. When they finally got there, Christen pulled Tobin over to the bar. She ordered them each a shot.

“Let’s hope for a fun night!” she practically yelled.

Tobin took her shot and decided that tonight would be a good night.

 

*******

They had been at the bar for a couple of hours when Alex sat down next to Tobin. Tobin looked up and sighed.

“How’s it going Alex?”

“Pretty good. Look Tobin I’m just going to say it. I miss spending time with you.”

Tobin sighed again. “Well Alex you kind of were the one who put an end to that.”

“That’s not what I meant really. I miss my friend.”

“Look I just need some time. The wound is still fresh. You got back with Servando and dumped me pretty fast when you moved to Orlando.”

“I know, and I’m sorry. If it makes you feel any better I don’t know if Servando and I are going to work out.”

Tobin felt like she got punched in the stomach. “How is that supposed to make me feel better? That you would drop me so easily for someone who has hurt you before. Now it’s happening again. Sorry Alex, but we would have worked out. I would have done anything for you. So do me a favor and don’t come running to me when he hurts you again.”

Tobin got up and went to the table where Press, Kling and Moe were sitting and laughing. She looked back at Alex and saw the hurt in her face. She turned around and sat down next to Press. She accidentally bumped her shoulder against Christen’s and felt a lightning shoot down her arm. She joined in their conversation and finished her beer.

Christen got up saying she was going to get another drink. She asked if anyone wanted another one. Tobin declined preferring not to get drunk, but Kling and Moe both took Press up on the offer.

“Hey Tobs, can you help me carry the drinks?” Christen asked. 

Tobin did and the rest of the night went well. She sat talking with Press until the bar closed at 2. The more she found out about the forward the more she liked her. And she realized that she would have to say something before too long. 

 

*********

As they finally stumbled back to their rooms Tobin felt a pang on sadness that the camp was over, at least for a little while. She knew that they had games coming up in about a month but she wasn’t ready to leave her soccer family. 

“Man tomorrow is going to come too soon.” Christen said as she flopped onto her bed. 

“Yeah, I luckily have a later flight so I can sleep in a little bit.” Tobin replied.

Christen looked over and gave Tobin a fake glare. “ I have to be up in like four hours to get ready for my flight.”

“Sucks to suck.”

Christen threw her pillow at Tobin and hit her in the face. “Hey what the heck?” Tobin laughed.

“You’re being so mean to me. I need that pillow back by the way.”

“No way. I just got myself an extra pillow to sleep on for the evening. Hello comfort!” 

“Tobin…please?” Christen practically whined.

Tobin suddenly felt very courageous. It was probably the alcohol talking but she decided to go with it. “Make you a deal. If you agree you can have your pillow back. If you don’t then I get an extra pillow for tonight.”

Christen looked over. “I’m listening.”

“Ok.” Tobin took in a deep breath. “I’ll give you your pillow back if you agree to come and visit me in Portland before the next camp starts in a month.”

Christen looked over. “I’d love to come and visit you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support! This chapter is a tad bit longer than the others. Almost 2000 words lol

Tobin was glad to be home. She had a small hangover that persisted throughout the day, and made her flight almost unbearable. She opened the door to her small apartment that until recently had Alex’s stuff in it also. She couldn’t help but think how bare the apartment looked without all of her stuff. She wasn’t really one to accumulate a ton of stuff so she had the essentials. There was a TV, a small couch and a recliner in the living room. She didn't have a table for the kitchen so she ate most of her meals on the couch watching TV. 

Her bedroom was sparse also, holding just a bed and a couple of posters were hanging on the walls. If she was honest with herself, she liked it better this way. She had just finished unpacking and putting all of her clothes and things away when she started to think about Christen visiting. She wouldn’t be surprised if that didn’t happen, but she secretly hoped that it would. She had no illusions of them getting together, she knew that the visit would be purely as friends. 

She spent the next couple of hours catching up on a couple of shows that she was watching. She had just gotten her TV dinner out of the microwave and turned Netflix on when her phone buzzed. She sat down on the couch and looked at her phone. Her stomach did a flip when she noticed it was from Christen.

Hey Tobin, I got a plane ticket to Portland arriving on Thursday. Still cool if I visit right?- Pressy. 

Tobin smiled to herself before typing out a quick response. 

Yep I can’t wait.- Tobin

 

***********

Tobin patiently waited at the airport. She knew that Christen’s flight got in at 2:26 pm, but she had been there since 1:45. She didn’t want to not be there in case the flight got in early. She knew that was sort of insane but she was starting to develop some strong feelings for the forward. So she sat in the waiting area ready the most current issue of the Surfing Magazine she subscribed to. She couldn’t help but start to tap her foot as it got closer to the time that the plane was supposed to land. 

“Waiting for someone special?” the lady next to her asked.

Tobin looked up, as she was wrenched from her own little world. “What?” she asked.

“Are you waiting for someone special?”

“Oh just waiting to pick up a friend, who’s visiting for a few days.”

“Oh ok,” the lady winked at her. “You just seem nervous so I thought it might be that special someone.”

Tobin laughed and went back to her magazine but her thoughts were racing. She mentally scolded herself for being so transparent. She also scolded herself for getting slightly annoyed at the lady for invading her privacy. She was only trying to be friendly after all, but her words hit too close to home. 

Finally she heard the announcement that Christen’s flight had landed. She looked at the clock on the wall. 2:26, right on time. Tobin put her magazine away and looked outside to see the passengers were unboarding the plane. She walked over to the luggage carousel. She looked for the suitcases that she knew were Press’s. She grabbed them before she walked over to were the passengers entered the airport. She waved at Christen. Christen walked over and they hugged. 

“So long time no see.” Tobin said.

“It has been far to long.” Christen laughed. 

“So did you get anything good to eat on the plane. I guess I was thinking we could drop off your stuff at my apartment and find something to eat.” 

“That sounds wonderful. The food on the plane was not very good.”

**********

They decided to go eat before dropping Press’s stuff off. Tobin took her to a chill taco place that was only a couple of blocks away from her place. It was honestly her favorite place to eat when she was in a hurry. It was nice because you could choose to sit in the restaurant or they had a sweet pick up window. They decided to dine in.

“This is like the best place in town that no one knows about.” Tobin explained. 

“I guess well see about that.” Christen teased.

“You will not be disappointed.”

They got their food and immediately started eating. Tobin noticed that Christen was practically inhaling her food.

“So are you going to chew and taste your food or just swallow it?” Tobin joked.

“Hey I’m hungry. I havent eaten since I got up this morning and that was like a bowl of cereal!” Christen protested. 

“Sure, sure whatever you say.” Tobin smiled.

“But seriously though, these tacos are amazing!” Christen said.

“I told you so.”

After they were done eating they stopped by Tobins apartment. Tobin helped Christen haul her suitcases inside and for now they threw them into the living room on top of the couch. Tobin showed Christen the spare bedroom and told her that she should make herself comfortable in it. Tobin was becoming increasingly excited about the next week. 

The rest of that day they spent at the apartment. Christen was tired from the flight and how early she had to wake up to make her flight to Portland. Christen got her stuff unpacked and then they played board games until it was supper time. 

“So what are you thinking for supper? There are a ton of other great places that I need to show you. There’s Chinese, Italian or a sweet burger joint that I know about.”

“Tobin, can we maybe just order in?”

“Of course. You cool with pizza?”

“You read my mind!”

They ordered the pizza and then turned on netflix. 

“Yo Christen have you ever watched House of Cards?”

“No.”

“Dude you have to watch it!”

They started watching House of Cards and when the pizza finally got there they chowed down. They spent the rest of the evening watching netflix and got through half of the first season of House of Cards.

***********

The next day Tobin took Christen on a sight-seeing tour of the city. They spent their day looking a local landmarks and a few places that weren’t in the tourist books, but places that Tobin loved. Of course Press wanted to go to Providence Park for a little bit which they did. They also went to the beach, but because it was winter they couldn’t swim or do much of anything except walk on the beach.

“Well I imagine this looks a little weird.” Press said suddenly as they were walking on the beach.

“What does?”

“Well were walking on the beach like a couple.” Christen laughed.

If only you knew how I feel Tobin thought. 

They both laughed it off, but if they would have taken the time to actually read each other’s body language, they would have known that neither one was actually laughing. They would have seen the longing in each others eyes. 

The next day Tobin convinced Christen that she should learn how to longboard.

“Tobin, it’s cold outside and there’s a little snow on the ground!” Christen protested.

“What? There’s no snow on the sidewalks, there clear. Plus it’ll be fun!”

“I don’t know….”

“Are you telling me that the great Christen Press is scared?”

“I’m not scared of anything!” Press yelled.

So an hour later Christen found herself watching Tobin longboard. She knew that pretty soon Tobin would make her try it and she was definitely scared. Tobin made her way back to Christen and hopped of the longboard.

“Your turn.” Tobin says with a smile.

“Uh I don’t think I feel good….”

“Nope that’s not getting you out of at least trying it!”

“Crap…”

“Come on Christen, I’ll hold on and be right there the whole time. I won’t let you get hurt.”

“Fine, but you better promise!”

“I promise.”

Christen slowly gets onto the longboard and Tobin is right there to help steady her. She holds on to Christen’s arm. Christen takes a deep breath and pushes off with her foot. She goes slowly and Tobin easily keeps up and holds her steady. They go up and down the sidewalk in front of Tobin’s apartment a few times. After ten minutes or so Christen is kind of tired and stops in front of the apartment. 

“Ok, I’m done for now. I’ve never been more nervous in my life.”

Tobin laughs and hugs Christen. “You did a really good job for your first time.”

Christen fakes looking offended. “For my first time? I’m a stud at long boarding now.”

Tobin shakes her head and grabs the longboard. “I think I’m going to take a few more runs around the block real quick.”

“Ok, I’ll just sit here and catch my breath.”

Tobin takes off and quickly disappears around the corner. Christen suddenly feels a pang of loneliness. It surprises her that she even tried this, but she did because she wanted to impress Tobin. As Tobin comes back into view she stops her.

“Hey maybe I’ll take another try at it.”

Tobin smiles and gives the longboard to Christen. She moves to take her arm again when Christen motions her away.

“I’m going to try myself real quick.”

Tobin sits on the steps leading up to her apartment as Christen slowly goes down the sidewalk. She’s doing really well until she tries to turn the corner. She hadn’t quite mastered turning and she rolls over the curb and tumbles off the longboard. Tobin is up like a shot and running toward Christen. 

“Christen are you ok!” Tobin yells.

“Yeah but I ripped my new jeans….”

When Tobin reaches her she does see that her jeans are ripped out in the left knee. She also noticed that Christen was bleeding a bit.

“Christen! Your knee is bleeding.”

Press looks at her knee and starts to pout. “Now look what you did. And it really hurts…” she says with a smile.

“Oh you big baby. Do you need me to kiss it?” Tobin said. As she realized what she just said she gets a sinking feeling in her stomach. I can’t believe I just said that she thinks to herself.

Christen laughs and looks at Tobin. “Um yes. Isn’t that how your parents made all of your owies better?”

Tobin breathes a sigh of relief. She quickly kneels down and kisses Christen knee. “Now what do you say we get you cleaned up?”

Tobin helps Christen to her feet. They walk back up to the apartment were Tobin has Christen sit down on couch while she gets a wash cloth and some rubbing alcohol.

“This will sting but we gotta clean it out.”

She rubs the alcohol onto her knee. She’s impressed when Christen doesn’t even wince. She then cleans all of the dried blood off her knee and even puts a band-aid on it. 

“You’re pretty good cleaning cuts up.” Christen comments.

“Well I’ve fallen quite a few times myself.”

As Tobin gets up to put the stuff away, Christen grabs her arm. “Hey, thanks for this.”

“No problem.”

Tobin can’t help but look at Christen and notice how beautiful she is. She also can’t help but notice the way Christen is looking at her. Crazy thoughts start to drift through Tobin’s head and she looks directly at Christen’s lips. Suddenly Christen is pulling her towards her and before she knows it, her lips are on Christens. She is so shocked that for a moment she forgets to kiss back, but that doesn’t last long. The kiss is chaste, but it tells Tobin all she needs to know.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…” Christen said as she pulled away.

“Don’t be.” Tobin says as she pulls Christens face towards her and kisses her again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is the last chapter. Thanks for all of your support. I hope you like how it ends!

After the longboarding incident, Tobin is calling it an incident for some reason, they spent the rest of the day sitting on the couch walking old reruns of TV shows and watching soccer. Tobin cautiously laced her fingers with Christens. Christen looked over at her and smiled and grabbed Tobin’s hand. They spent the day just contentedly holding hands until the sun disappeared and the moon showed its face in the sky.

Tobin’s stomach rumbled quietly as they were watching yet another episode of Friends. 

“Are you hungry or something?”

“What? No I’m fine.” Tobin lied.

“Your stomach would beg to differ. I totally heard that!” Christen teased.

“Ok, ok I’m hungry. What do you feel like eating tonight?”

“Let’s make something ourselves!”

Tobin sighed. “Uh, we might have to go to a store to get some stuff. Unless you meant making TV dinners.” Tobin embarrassedly admitted.

Christen laughed and kissed Tobin. “So let’s go to a store.”

They turned the TV off and walked down to Tobin’s car. They made quick trip to Wal-Mart and bought ingredients to make pasta with broccoli and peppers. Tobin sincerely hoped Christen knew what she was doing, because Tobin could not cook to save her life.

When they stepped back into her apartment Christen immediately went to the kitchen and started pulling out a pan and some utensils that she would need to make the pasta.

“Have you ever used any of these?” she asked Tobin with a smile on her face.

“Um, maybe once.” 

Christen laughed and went back to work on the food. She put the noodles, peppers and broccoli in the pan. She made sure that everything was even then turned the stove on and put the pan in the oven. The whole process took about 15 minutes. 

“That’s all there is too it. We just have to wait for like an hour for it to cook thoroughly and then boom, awesome pasta time!”

Tobin grinned sheepishly. She felt a little stupid for not being able cook, but it didn’t really matter with Christen. She felt oddly comfortable with her shortcomings with Press. 

They turned on the TV and watched two more episodes of Friends. After the second episode the buzzer on the oven went off and Christen went into he kitchen, put on oven mitts, and pulled the pasta out of the oven. She put the pan on the counter and dished up two plates and brought them to the couch and handed one to Tobin.

“Press this looks amazing.” Tobin took a bite. “And this tastes amazing!”

Christen blushed a little bit. “Thanks Heath.”

They ate in silence for a while. Tobin thought about how easy this was already. Being able to eat a meal and just watch TV. The ability to not talk and have it not be awkward. She smiled to herself, because she knew that she was finally getting over Alex and was ready for this. Ready for something new. And Press definitely was the new something. Suddenly she felt something hit her face. Her hand went up to her face and she pulled a noodle off of her face.

“What the heck!” She looked at Christen who had a small smile on her face. “Press you sure you want to start something?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about? Oh by the way you have some pasta sauce on your cheek. I didn’t know you were such a messy eater.”

“Oh yeah I can hardly control myself.” Tobin said sarcastically.

“Well next time I go out I’ll buy a baby bib for you.” Christen said in all seriousness.

Tobin smiled and resumed eating. When she saw Press put her guard down she ran her fingers through her food and wiped them on Christen’s face.

“Tobin!”

“Oh sorry, I’m such a messy eater.”

Christen glared at Tobin and suddenly threw some of her food right at Tobin. What ensued was a old fashioned food fight. By the time they were finished there was food all over the floor and the couch.

“So now that we have wasted all of our food, clean up time?” Christen asked.

“Yeah we should probably do that.” They washed their hands and started cleaning up the living area. It took them a half hour but they finally got the job done.

“So, it looks like both of us jumped in a big bowl of pasta.” Tobin remarked.

“Yeah I’m going to take a shower.” 

“Ok I’ll take one after you.”

“I have another idea Tobin. Wanna join me in the shower?”

` Tobin was taken a back. She wasn’t sure if she was quite ready for something like that. She argued internally with herself, she was scared but she really liked Christen. 

Press noticed the hesitation in her response. “Tobin you don’t have to. That was bad form on my part. You just got out of a relationship. Sorry.”

“No I want to.” Tobin decided to go with her gut.

Christen smiled and grabbed Tobin’s hand and pulled her into the bathroom. Immediately Christen took off her clothes and helped Tobin out of hers. Christen turned the water on and waited for it to get warm. She could tell the Tobin was hesitant so resolved to not take it too fast. When the water was sufficiently warm they stepped into the shower. 

Tobin was standing behind Christen and took her time to admire her toned body. Christen turned around and Tobin couldn’t help but stare at what was in front of her. The natural curves of Christens body were starting to drive Tobin crazy. 

“Wanna hand me the shampoo?” Christen asked. 

Tobin did and watched as Christen washed her hair. She watched the way Christen ran her fingers through her dark hair making sure it was clean. She watched as Christen rinsed her hair and the Tobin couldn’t help but feel a heat rising throughout her body. She also just stared as Christen lathered soap on her body and rinsed off. 

“So now that your done staring and drooling, wanna switch spots so you can get clean?” Press asked.

Tobin blushed and awkwardly moved past Christen so she could get under the water. Tobin went to grab the shampoo but Christen grabbed her hand.

“Here let me.”

Tobin grinned and decided that she was going to let this happen. She handed the bottle to Christen. 

“Turn around.”

Tobin turned her back to Christen. She shuddered when she felt Christen’s hands run through her hair. She began to relax as Christen’s hands massaged her scalp and when they ran through the length of her hair.

“Ok, you can rinse your hair. You have really beautiful hair you know that right?” Christen asked.

“Thanks,” Tobin mumbled.

She then felt Christen’s arms wrap around her. She shuddered slightly and relaxed into the hug. Christen then started to wash Tobin’s body. Christen was essentially giving Tobin a full body massage. It felt good. It felt good to feel someone’s touch again. Tobin felt sudden shocks when Christens hands slid along her ribcage up to her breasts. She liked the way Press’s hands fit her perfectly. 

When Tobin had finished rinsing off she turned and pressed her lips to Christens.

“Wanna take this to the bedroom?”

Christen smiled. “I thought you would never ask.”

 

*********

 

The rest of the week was complete bliss. Tobin felt happier than she had in what seemed like forever. She was thinking about everything that happened that week when she was driving Christen to the airport. 

“Hey Tobs? Are you ok? You are pretty quiet today.”

“Yeah just have some things on my mind.”

“Oh ok.” 

They spent the rest of the car ride in silence. When they got to the airport Tobin parked in the two hour parking. She helped Press get her luggage out of the trunk of her car and carried it inside the airport. They found the gate that Christen’s plane was departing from and went there. Christen did a quick double check to make sure she had everything. They sat there until about fifteen minutes before Christen had to board her plane.

“Hey Christen.”

“What’s up Tobs?”

“So, man this is harder than I thought it would be. What exactly are we? I know this is awkward but I can’t let you leave without knowing.”

“What do you want us to be?”

“Well I’m happy that you decided to visit me. And I had an amazing week. So I guess I’m asking if you want to make this official? Will you be my girlfriend?” Tobin nervously asked.

Christen took her hands and placed them on Tobin’s head. She kissed Tobin, trying to convey her answer with her lips. “Does that answer your question?”

Tobin smiled. “Yes.”

Just then a ladies voice made the announcement that Christen’s plane was ready to board.

Christen got up and hugged Tobin one last time, before she kissed her again. Tobin kissed her with as much passion as she could muster. 

“Hey I’ll see you in a week at camp.” Christen said. 

With that she turned and walked to the gate to board her plane. Tobin sat and watched her go. She stayed until the plane had taken off. As she was walking back to her car she realized that she was crying. But she knew that these were finally tears of joy. She couldn’t wait for camp and olympic qualifiers to start. 

She pulled out her phone and texted Christen. 

-Text me when you get to Chicago. -Tobs

She got into her car and smiled. She was ready to start this new part of her life.


End file.
